Revive and Return
by JusticeEz8Zero
Summary: After the final battle, Zidane never came back after they left him at the Iifa Tree. By a mysterious foreigner, Garnet is told the true where abouts of Zidane. How far is she willing to go on this stranger's words? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I've been wanting to do this for some time now. Since Final Fantasy 9 is my favorite final fantasy. I finally thought of something for it. R&R please.

**Revive and Return**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a War**

Garnet walked out through the double doors that led tothe seat where she viewed Tantalus' yearly performances. She sat down in her chair, the queens chair, and sighed. She closed her eyes for a good few minutes thinking of the one and only. She got up, put her elbows on the balcony wall, set her head on her hands and stared into the distance.

The doors opened but she didn't look behind her. She heard the clank of armor. She then knew who it was.

"Adelbert Steiner, ready for my report your highness." Steiner saluted her and stood motionless.

"Let me guess." Garnet turned around and slumped then raising up. "Everything's clear, soldiers are doing their job, everything is in tip-top shape." Garnet looked at Steiner bluntly. Her hair having grown back slightly, just barely at her shoulders.

"Yes. Queen Garnet, I know Zidane has not returned yet but just give him a while. Its only been less than two months. We did leave him at the Iifa Tree. He'll probably show up any time soon. Trust me." Steiner smiled.

Garnet felt relieved hearing that. "You're right. Thank you Steiner." Garnet walked through the doors and walked up the spiral stairs. She saw Beatrix come out of the doors ahead of her on the third story floor. (Where she is.)

"Your Majesty." Beatrix bowed to her. Garnet just nodded.

"Oh, Beatrix?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Tell Steiner that he doesn't need to give me a report five times a day." Garnet laughed.

"Will do." Beatrix laughed too. She then headed down the spiral stairs.

Garnet went through the doors and headed for her room. She plopped onto her bed and turned over onto her back. _Zidane?_ Garnet thought. _Please hurry. I can't live without you. I can't control a kingdom without you. I_ _need you here..._ Garnet slowly fell asleep.

"Garnet. Garnet wake up." Garnet heard a faint voice. She heard Zidane's voice. She quickly sat up for a split second she saw Zidane but there was no one there. She went to her mirror and started to brush her long hair. The way it was before.

"It's been a year Zidane. A year. You still haven't returned." She got a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Your Majesty? The Tantalus group is here to see you as scheduled."

"I'll be right there." Garnet brushed her hair and put on her orange and white silk shirt outfit. She put the Falcon Claw around her neck and left her room.

She came into the room with the split stair cases and the portrait of her mother in the middle. She stood in the middle of the stair cases in front of Blank, Marcus, Cinna and Baku.

"I hate to say this Garnet." Baku stepped up for the news. "We didn't find a thing. We checked everywhere he could be. Nothing." Baku looked down in disappointment.

Blank kicked his foot. "We can't give up! Zidane helped me and all of us. We have to find him."

Garnet looked down. "Well, that will be all." She headed back up the stairs. Everyone watched her.

"Boss?" Cinna turned to Baku. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Baku headed out of the castle.

Blank, Marcus and Cinna looked amongst each other then left.

Garnet rushed to her room and then jumped face first into the pillow. She burst into tears. The Tantalus group was her last hope. The only thing she could do was send the Alexandrian army to look for him but that would start another war with the villages they met with across the Gaia.

She stopped crying for a second and just realized what she could do. She jumped out of her bed and ran to find Beatrix, while wiping off her face.

"Beatrix!" Garnet ran up behind her. "I need you to gather all of the people I traveled with and bring them to my throne room immediately."

Beatrix scheduled a day for everyone to meet. She sent Artemicion with a letter to everyone who was not in the castle like Quina and Steiner.

"Sir Frately?" Freya walked up to him from behind. "I know this is such short notice but I am to meet with the Queen of Alexandria. You will wait for me right?"

"Of course. It cannot be much but a few days correct?" Frately smiled.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." Freya turned and ran away to the entrance of Burmecia.

"Mr. 201, Mikoto? I will be gone for awhile to meet with Garnet. I will be real quick. Bye." Vivi ran out of the Black Mage Village.

The two watched Vivi as he ran out.

"Kupo! You have a letter. Kupo." A moogle ran to Amarant in Treno.

Amarant took the letter and read it. He threw it down and started walking away.

"Your welcome Kupo!"

"Eiko?" Regent Cid found Eiko in the castle wandering around.

"Yes daddy?" Eiko looked up at him.

"Queen Garnet has requested a meeting with you."

"Oh goodie! She must have finally found him. Let's go daddy!" Eiko ran for the Hilda Garde 3.

"Wait up Eiko!" Cid ran after her.

Everyone arrived at different times of the day. Cid and Eiko arriving first. Later on toward the afternoon Freya arrived. Amarant arrived later that night and Vivi shortly afterwards. Quina was awaiting them with food and Steiner stood by Garnet.

"I am glad to see you have all arrived. I'm happy to see all of your faces once again. Unfortunately I have not found Zidane yet. But I wish to ask you all to find him. Please."

Everyone was quiet. Then Freya spoke up. "I will. Zidane and me go way back. I have no quarrels looking for him."

"Anything for a fellow summoner." Eiko jumped up.

"I help." Quina nodded. "Zidane teach me many things."

"Of course I will. Zidane is my best friend." Vivi put his hands together and looked down, then looking back up. He shook his hat side to side.

"That monkey still owes me a fight." Amarant was off to the side with his arms crossed.

Garnet looked at Steiner. "You too Steiner."

"Me? I have to stay and protect the castle. Protect you."

"I have enough protection. Ihave Beatrix and the Alexandrian army. Trust in your own kingdom."

"B-but I-"

"Please Steiner…….for me?" Garnet looked at him with the pouting face.

Steiner sighed deeply. "Anything for you your Highness."

Freya found a moogle in the castle. She handed him a letter. "Give this to Artemicion right away. Give it to a man named Frately in Burmecia."

"You got it, Kupo!" The moogle ran off.

"I told Frately to meet us at where you guys said was the excavation site. He's a good ally. Let's go."

"Why not take an air ship or a boat?" Steiner stopped Freya.

"Because, for all we know, Zidane can be in that place. Let's go."

"Oh…" Steiner shut up feeling like an idiot.

Everyone followed Freya out of the Castle. They all headed to the excavation site by foot. Garnet looked at Cid. "Don't worry, Eiko can take care of herself. She has everyone with her too."

"It's not that. I know she can take care of herself…I've seen it. It's…do you think they will find Zidane?"

"I hope." Garnet looked away and thought on it.

A man entered the town. He was wearing a black cloak all over. It was tight to his body and had a hood. He passed the group heading out of the town and watched them as they went by. He overheard them talking about their situation as they passed by.

The man chuckled. "Zidane? You do have loyal friends don't you? But their search for you is in vain." The man kept on walking headed for the castle.

He came up to the boat that takes him to the castle. "To the castle."

"I can't do that unless I see some reason for you to be here."

"I have information containing Zidane."

"You do! Then Garnet will want to speak to you immediately." The soldier started rowing the boat to the castle.

When he got off at the castle two soldiers looked at him. "State your business."

"Oh, I have info regarding Zidane."

"Huh? The Queen will see you right away." The guy kept going.

The man stopped. He turned around to face them.

The man continued to walk. He went up the double stair case and nodded to the guards. He looked up at the big painting of Queen Brahne. "Nasty."

He entered the room where the spiral stair case was. Ahead of him was the queens chair to watch plays, to his right were the stairs and to his left was the soldiers' storage room. Three soldiers walked out of the storage room.

"I was going to ask Elaine out."

"Man, who hasn't asked her out. She turns everyone down."

The soldiers stopped to see the man standing in the middle of the hall by the stairs. "Hey! Who are you? Are you allowed in here?"

The man slowly turned to face him. His face still covered by his hood. All of the soldiers pulled out their broad swords. The man slowly lifted his hand and held it open. It is ok. I am allowed here. I have info regarding the man, Zidane."

"Zidane! Up the stairs. We'll take you to the Queen."

"I really hope they find him." Garnet was getting dressed while talking to Beatrix.

"Don't worry. They will. You just worry about yourself. So, how far have you two gone?"

"Huh?" Garnet started blushing and panicking. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Tell me. Come on."

Garnet blushed like crazy. "Well…I…we…have kissed before."

"When?" Beatrix looked at her interestingly.

"Um…when he…we were…on Terra. We…uh…were on an elevator…with a bunch of…eyeballs." Garnet went quiet as she remembered what happened. "He started trying to tell me something. He couldn't say it very well. Like he was embarrassed. Then as the elevator went up he said 'Thank You'. Then we just kissed until the elevator got us to our destination."

"Really now?" Beatrix smiled.

Garnet started blushing again. "Y-Yeah."

"You didn't do anything beyond that?"

"Like what?"

"You know…IT." Beatrix grinned.

"It? Of course not. Well…not yet." Garnet looked down.

"You were planning?"

"Kind of. But he's not here right now."

They both were quiet for awhile when they heard a soldier through the door talking. They heard a knock on the door.

"One second." Beatrix called out. "The Queen is dressing."

The soldier looked at the man. "So what is it that you know?"

"Zidane is being held captive."

"Really? Wow. Where?"

"That's for me and the Queen to discuss."

"Oh sorry." The soldier felt stupid and turned away.

The door opened and Garnet came out wearing her dress. Beatrix was behind her.

"Ma'am. This man says he has information concerning Zidane." The soldier stood to the side.

Garnet looked at him very quickly and got up into his face. "What information do you have about Zidane?"

"I have info about the whereabouts of your, true love." The man took his hood off revealing his face. He had red, wavy hair that was spiked up. He had pointy ears and had thin eyes with a grin on his face.

Garnets face lit up. "Come with me. We'll talk over dinner." Garnet headed to the dinner room. Beatrix followed behind the man.

When they got to the room, Garnet sat in her chair and the man sat in a chair next to her so they can talk.

"My head chef isn't here so pardon if the food isn't good enough." Garnet said. A maid poured red wine into both of their glasses.

"Oh, do not mind me. I am not hungry." He sipped his wine.

"Very well." Garnet looked at the maid and nodded. "So what do you know about to Zidane?"

"Well, I know this may be hard to believe but…he is being held captive."

"Why? Who? Where?" Garnet was surprised.

"Well, it's by the Burmecians."

"What? Impossible. They wouldn't do that." Garnet jumped out of her seat. Beatrix was outside of the room where the double stair case was. She glared in the thought of this man's words.

"I knew you would do this, but let me explain. Do you know the current king of Burmecia?"

Garnet sat down. "No."

"Did you know the past king?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen or met any of the Burmecian people at Burmecia or Cleyra?"

Garnet shook her head looking down. "No."

"Then there's your answer. You do not know them personally and your mother, who did not get away with what she did, destroyed their two kingdoms and murdered the king. The people of Burmecia are not happy with this kingdom."

"But…my mother died. She was killed by her own summon."

"That is not justice to Burmecia. They are repairing the city to its normal state. No help from this kingdom. They are pissed at your mother, this kingdom…….you."

Garnet looked down in. "I…can't believe this."

"They have Zidane. They must have found him on his way here. Out of spitefulness toward you. I just thought you should know. I was born in Alexandria and I am a traveler. I found this out when my travels led me to Burmecia."

Garnet sat there quiet for awhile. A maid stood next to her and set her food down in front of her. "What should I do?" Garnet looked up.

"Tell them they have something you want and that you want it back in return for something they want. If you run up and accuse them of holding Zidane then that could start a war."

Garnet slowly nodded. "Alright. I will do that. I thank you. Is there a way I can repay you?"

"Oh no. I'll be on my way. Places to go, places to see." He smiled.

"Well you are welcome here anytime. Thank you. Oh and your name?"

"Hi (pronounced: He)." Hi turned around before he walked out the door. He bowed and then left. Beatrix entered right after he left.

"What did he say, your majesty?"

Garnet looked up at Beatrix. "He knows the whereabouts of Zidane." Garnet got up and headed off. "I'll be in my room. Do not disturb me."

"Yes your majesty." Beatrix bowed. She looked around and then headed off. The maid grabbed the plate that wasn't even touched and took it into the kitchen.

Garnet was in her room writing a letter. She wrote vigorously fast. She folded it up in threes and put an Alexandrian seal to keep it folded. Garnet got up and headed out the room.

"Beatrix." Garnet found Beatrix patrolling the castle.

"Yes your majesty?"

"I want you to send this to Burmecia. To the current representative of Burmecia or leader. Whoever is in charge."

Beatrix nodded. She took the letter and headed off. Garnet sighed deeply. _It's my turn to save you Zidane._ She thought.

Beatrix walked out of the castle and stopped as she looked behind her. She carefully opened the letter and read it quickly. _A meeting with the Burmecian leader/representative?_ Beatrix thought. _But why? What does_ _Burmecia have to do with the whereabouts of Zidane?_ Beatrix carefully re-sealed it and headed into town.

Hi headed for South Gate. He made his way to South Gate Station. He got a ticket and took the trolley to the Summit Station. He then sat down and waited.

Hi saw a man walk by. He was a big guy and he kept sneezing. Following him was a guy with a bandana, a guy with no pants and a soul path and a very ugly guy carrying a hammer. He over heard the name 'Zidane' as they walked by.

"That must be the Tantalus Group." He got up and went into the waiting area. He saw them all sitting at a table chatting.

"Excuse me." Hi went up to them.

Baku looked up at him. "Eh? What?"

"I over heard you as you went by and I think I heard the name Zidane."

"Yea. What of it."

"Well, I just got back from Alexandria and I spoke to the Queen. I know where Zidane is."

"You know where my boy is?" Baku stood up.

"Yes I do." Hi heard a trolley car come up. "I would tell you the details but I have to get on my trolley. Talk to the Queen. She'll tell you everything." Hi turned and walked out the door to jump on his trolley down to the other side of South Gate Station and then to Gizamaluke's Grotto.

The Burmecians continued to work on rebuilding their kingdom the way it was and it was coming out nicely. They had decent enough homes for the people to be able to live in as they restored Burmecia.

Hi entered Burmecia with his hood on to shield him from the rain. "Damn I hate rain." He went up to some Burmecian Soldiers. "I need to speak to the leader of the Burmecian Kingdom."

"Who are you and why should we care?" The Burmecian soldier laughed and nudged the other one.

"I'm here to discuss the facts that Burmecia will be attacked again unless you I can speak with whoever the leader is."

The two men looked at each other and looked at him. "Who is attacking us?"

"That's not your business now is it?" Hi grinned.

"Fine. I'll take you to the king." The one soldier took him to the kings palace.

"Sir." The soldier saluted the king. "This man wishes to give you urgent news." The soldier backed away and left.

The chair turned around revealing the king. A mere child. "What can I help you with?"

"The king is a kid?"

"Hey! I'm not a kid. My dad was the king before and since I don't want some loser running my kingdom I'm going to be in charge. The names Puck. King Puck."

"I see." Hi smiled. _This will be easy._ He thought. "Well you see. Alexandria kingdom is not necessarily too happy with you. I'm not sure why but I heard rumors that the Queen is accusing your kingdom of keeping Zidane captive."

"Who?"

"Zidane."

"Who?"

"Zida-"

"Where?"

Hi sighed loudly. "Garnet is accusing you of kidnapping her lover, Zidane!"

"I don't even know who this 'Zidane' is. Let alone kidnap him."

"Well she plans on starting problems. I'm just warning you."

Puck walked over to Hi and stared him down hard. "Why would you go out of your way to warn me. Your not from here. You don't seem to have any connection with Burmecia and you look foreign to this Continent. I've traveled the world. I know a lot more then anyone thinks."

Hi laughed. "Don't get so defensive. I'm friends with a woman I met on my travels. She's a Dragon Knight from here."

"Your friends with Freya?"

"Kind of sort of. We met and had some battles along side each other. She is very passionate for her lover."

"Sounds like her. Always searching for her lover. She found him though. Actually I did first but they are together now." Puck froze for a second. "Wait a minute. Freya and the whole gang are searching for some guy named Zidane. Sir Frately told me before he left to join them. Why would she accuse me after sending them to find him."

"Her mother went corrupted after she lost her love. Garnet lost hers. Like mother like daughter."

"I see. Thanks. I will talk her out of her non-sense." Puck went back to his chair to think.

"Oh yes, Puck?" Hi stopped at the door.

"Yes?" Puck looked up.

"Do be careful. She does have access to Black Mages if she needs it. Be sure to be on your toes."

"Definitely."

"We don't want a repeat of the war awhile back now do we." Hi whispered to himself as he walked away smiling.

Once Hi made his way out of Burmecia he headed for Gizamaluke's Grotto. He stopped where he was and bust out laughing. "Oh this is great! Garnet strongly believes that Burmecia haves Zidane. Burmecia thinks that Garnet is corrupted like her mother. A war shall brew indeed. Once they get going at it. I will get Lindblum involved. As of now I must see how things turn out. After their meeting I will give Garnet one more push. As of Burmecia…Black Mages will do just fine." Hi laughed insanely as he walked.

"After this war, I will be able to resurrect the other six. Then all seven of us will bring hell to Gaia and make Gaia and Terra become one. And then the people of Terra will be reborn and we can move onto the next planet." Hi continued laughing and disappeared into thin air.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks for reading. This turned out better than expected. Please review it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 9.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, I'm back after that long several months of not writing a thing. I had writers block AND my step dad never got the comp up and running after the electrical storm here. But, forget all that, here's chapter 2 of Revive and Return. I have many things in store you readers. Enjoy!

P.S: In the first chapter there was the mage called Mr. 201 talking with Mikoto and Vivi, it's supposed to be Mr. 288, my bad and good thing I caught it now then any other time, and he only appeared once in chapter 1. Sorry!

**Revive and Return**

**Chapter 2: How the War Begins**

Ever since the last war with the black mages, everything remained peaceful. The Black Mages were trying to find ways they may be able to live longer and the Genomes were starting to act more like living people.

Mr. 288 and Mikoto stood at the graves of the other mages like they always did and talked. It was already dark but the full moon lit up the village along with the light from the houses.

"Do you think they will find the one they call Zidane?" Mr. 288 looked at Mikoto, who stood still with a blank face.

"Zidane..my brother, the man who helped us all escape into a new life from the hands of Garland and total destruction. I hope they do.I never thanked him properly." She looked up at Mr. 288 with a more humane look.

He looked at her and nodded. "It's been about a week and a half so we should be getting a letter from Vivi telling us how it's going."

He was then about to turn toward her and say something to give her a little more comfort and hope but the other mages and genomes started to get into a stir.

Mr. 288 turned to see clouds gather up in the sky covering up the moon and the stars. The clouds faded from black to red and comets started launching through them. All of the mages and genomes started running around the village in a panic as the whole village was struck in random places.

Mr. 288 didn't know what to do. The only thing that ran through his mind was to run. 'RUN!' scream through his mind. "Everyone! Escape the village! Save yourself and whoever you can!" Mr. 288 grabbed Mikoto's hand and ran just before a comet struck the spot they always loved to stand.

Comets struck down all around them as they ran. Mages and genomes alike disappeared in explosions from the comets that struck them into the ground. Mr. 288 made it out of the village unharmed. There were some mages and genomes already waiting for them and some that were still running behind them. More mages and genomes were still escaping even after Mr. 288 got to safety. Only about half of the village made it back. A lot of them were injured anywhere from minor to serious injuries and the lucky ones made it out fine.

When all of the mages made it to an open area in the woods they looked behind them to see smoke rising over the trees. All of the mages and genomes stared as they watched the black smoke rise and the night was lit red. Their home was no more.

Mr. 288 looked at everyone. "I think we should head to Alexandria. But if we do the only way we should travel is at night. If we are seen then more people will know about our existence and possibly try to use us or kill us again."

All of the mages and genomes were quiet for awhile and then they all nodded.

At the village everything was smoldering black smoke and small flames still remained. There was craters everywhere and some of the houses still stood. A man walked through the smoke and stopping over a genome who was still barely alive.

"Still alive I see." The man removed his hood revealing his face. Yet again, it was Hi. "I'm so sorry that we have to kill you mages and genomes." Hi spoke with sarcasm. "But you know how life goes. Us Terrans did create you black mages and genomes, and we can easily take your lives away."

Hi picked up the genome by her neck to take one last look at her. Hi smiled insanely as his hand started to close.

Mr. 288 returned to the village hoping there might be some survivors but only to see a figure from afar holding up a person. He could tell the person being held was squirming but with a low, deep crack, the body went limp and was thrown onto the ground.

"Now they will probably head for Alexandria.the only place else for refuge." Hi smiled as he turned around and disappeared into the smoke.

Mr. 288 ran to the figure who was thrown onto the ground to see it was one of his genome friends. She had tears flowing from her open hollow eyes. He felt like he wanted to do the same, but nothing happened. He just hugged the body that once had the life of a special friend.

Everyone came out of the exit to Fossil Roo not having seen day light in awhile.

"Man, it feels good to get out of that nasty cave and into the good old sun again." Eiko said as she stretched.

Freya opened up a map and studied it with Frately doing the same over her shoulder. Steiner stood guard making sure the coast was clear all around them so they can all figure out their next move. Eiko hopped around impatiently and Vivi sat down awaiting to hear something from Freya. Quina looked for food and Amarant stood still.

Freya turned around. "Alright everyone, there are five places that we can check that Zidane could possibly be at. We have the following places to check: The Black Mage Village, Qu's Marsh, Conde Petie, Madain Sari and lastly The Iifa Tree. We need to get in three groups to check out The Black Mage Village, Qu's Marsh and Conde Petie. Then we will all rendezvous at Conde Petie."

Vivi stood up and dusted himself off. "I will go to the Village."

"And I will accompany Master Vivi." Steiner said walking to Vivi's side.

Freya nodded. "Quina, you should head to the Marsh."

Quina nodded. "I do."

Frately looked at Freya and Eiko and then walked to Quina. "Me and him will go. You two ladies go on to Conde Petie and await us there."

Freya and Eiko smiled and nodded.

"I will scout around the area and will meet you back at Conde Petie." Amarant walked next to Freya.

"OK."

"Alright everyone," Freya looked around. "Good luck." Everyone split into their designated groups and ran of in separate directions.

Vivi and Steiner just missed the black mages since they are only traveling at night. The black mages hid in the forests around their village until the next night. They headed for the beach at the end of the Black Mage forest, the same way they go when they get supplies from Conde Petie.

A lot of them were carrying logs together that they cut down on their way there. Another mage came back from Conde Petie with rope. They all tied their logs into multiple rafts. They set them all side by side and tied ropes to each of them so they wouldn't get separated.

"Let us get going." Mr.288 said to all of the other mages and genomes. "This may be a hard trip but we can't afford people seeing us go through Fossil Roo." Everyone got onto different rafts and a person to each raft kicked it off the shore simultaneously.

With a map from Vivi awhile back they all paddled by using the force of shooting fire magic into the water to push them along.

Vivi and Steiner got to the Black Mage Village. It was already night fall by the time they got there and only black ash and burnt wood remained. Vivi and Steiner stared in horror. The ground had bodies of mages and genomes across the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vivi screamed. "What happened? How did this happen? WHY?" Vivi was slamming his fists on the floor.

Steiner looked around. He noticed there were dead Genomes and mages on the ground but too few to be the whole village. "Master Vivi, do not lose hope. This could not be all of the mages and genomes right here before us. They must have escaped this monstrosity. Let us get going to Conde Petie. The mages and genomes can handle themselves."

Vivi stayed on the ground for another minute and then got up. He looked over to the Genome in the center of the village. He walked over to her and notice that it was someone he loved to talk to. From how his best friend, Zidane, explained it, this girl was someone Vivi liked more than just a normal friend. _"Mikado" _Vivi whispered. _"Whoever did this will pay."_

Vivi looked at Steiner and nodded. "I think you're right. Let's go." Steiner nodded. They both took another look at the village and ran out.

Earlier that day Frately and Quina arrived at the marsh. They wandered around the marsh until they came across the pond full of frogs. Quina immediately started chasing after them. Frately looked around and left Quina to do his frog hunting while he continued to search the marsh.

Frately searched the marsh high and low, only to find frogs everywhere. He shook his head in disappointment and headed back to Quina.

Freya and Eiko made it to Conde Petie just before nightfall. The sky was orange and they could make out a few stars at one end of the sky that were starting to pop up. They walked up the path to the entrance and was greeted by small dwarfs.

"Rally-ho!" All three of them screamed.

"Rally-ho!" Eiko said happily.

Freya looked a little confused but calmly replied back as Eiko did. "Rally-ho." The dwarfs moved out of their way and let them in.

"I'm going to go ask around." Freya looked down at Eiko. "We should split up."

"OK. I'll go this way and you go that way." Eiko pointed. Freya replied with a nod and walked away.

Frately arrived with Quina late that same night. Frately found Freya awaiting him at the entrance. "How did things go on your end?" Frately had the look of concern on his face.

Freya could tell his and Quina's search at the marsh was in vain. "Well, we did get some information but not about Zidane."

Frately cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"Well, more than a year ago, I'm guessing sometime after we left the Iifa tree after we beat Kuja and Necron, the tree's roots came alive, as if they were attacking something. My only worry is that we left Zidane there because he wanted to do something. He said he had something to take care of."

Frately looked at her a bit during a period of silence. "So you think Zidane may have been attacked by the tree?"

"Maybe, something like that. I'm not too sure what to think. But, Zidane was there and that's the last time we ever saw him and the people here said that the tree was acting weird. There's got to be something going on."

"Well there's only one way to find out anything, and that's to go check out the tree when Vivi and Steiner get back. They should be back tomorrow. Let's just rest for now."

"Right." Freya closed her eyes as she put her head against Frately's chest. They stood there quietly under the light of the moon and stars until they heard foot steps. Freya opened her eyes on guard and Frately turned to look. Amarant walked up to them and lifted his hand into the air. Freya relaxed and put her head back on Frately's chest.

"I didn't find anyone, no clues, not even any foot prints. I was hoping to at least find maybe any used bottles of potion or dead monsters but.nothing." Amarant leaned against the wall of the entrance across from Frately and Freya and crossed his arms. "Finding him is going to be harder to find than I thought.than any of us thought."

Frately just nodded. "Yea." He replied softly. "Well I'm going to put her to sleep. She's exhausted." Frately started to lead Freya, half asleep, into Conde Petie.

"Heh, I don't blame her. She's been leading us around for a week and a half, like she's the damn leader or something."

Frately made a small chuckle along with a smile as he continued to lead her in.

The next morning, the sun shown as bright as it always did. Amarant sat at the entrance, where he was standing before, eating a loaf of bread. He looked up, his eyes shaded by his hair and noticed a bright shine and a small figure. He knew that Steiner and Vivi finally showed up.

As they walked by they didn't as much say a word to each other. Frately greeted them inside but then noticed that there was a problem. "What's wrong?"

"The village was burned to the ground." Vivi continued to look at the ground.

Frately's eyes widened but then closed. "I'm sorry to hear."

"It's ok. Steiner said that they should be fine so I'm sure I will get to see them all eventually." Vivi looked up at Frately.

Frately smiled. "Well, there are supposed problems at the Iifa Tree. We're going to check it out. I'm going to gather everyone so let's go." Frately turned and walked off.

The Black Mages and genomes finally made it across the ocean to the mist continent. Ahead of them was a mountain range. If Mr. 288's guess was correct then if they followed the mountain range east he should come across the one of two ways to enter Alexandria. Since Alexandria's location people could only enter from airship and from the harbor which isn't used anymore, not to their knowledge anyways.

It was still morning, and they had a little ways to go. They just continued to their destination.

It was around evening time, almost dark, when they arrived which was perfect for them. There wasn't anything great in the harbor if anything at all. There was a few old cargo boats but that's about it. The mages and genomes docked their rafts and jumped off. They were all squatted down. There were several guards walking about. They all seemed relaxed.

Mikoto looked at Mr. 288 and whispered to him. "_Let me handle this. I can quietly knock them out."_

Mr. 288 just nodded silently.

The second the closest guard turned around Mikoto immediately darted out at a fast speed and slammed her fist into the back of his head. She jumped on the guards shoulders and jumped into the air before the guard fell over. She landed onto another guard and jumped straight forward slamming the last guard into the wall. All of them were out cold.

She turned around and waved her hand, telling the others to hurry on. Mr. 288 and the other genomes and mages ran out from hiding and into the castle.

The mages and genomes took several trips to get them all up the water elevator to one of the towers of the castle. Just Mr. 288 and Mikoto exited the room that led them into a hallway. At the front of the hallway was the entrance to the tower and at the other end was a stairwell that led up the tower. In the hallway was a guard walking back and forth.

Mikoto jumped out of them room so the guard could see her.

The guard looked surprised at first and then drew her sword. "Hey! Who are you? Are you allowed in here?"

Mikoto ran back inside the room where the water elevator was.

"Hey! Get back here!" The guard ran after her. Right when the guard turned the corner to enter the room she ran into the staff of Mr. 288, knocking herself out.

Mr. 288 stepped outside the tower and looked around. It was already dark now. The stars lit up the night sky along with the partially full moon. He could see the central court yard where the boat came in to bring people from the town across the lake. He pointed at Mikoto and signaled her to come. She ran up behind him as needed.

"_We need to get over there and there will be the entrance, I think. We just need to go where ever we think will lead us to Princess Garnet. She will help us." _Mr. 288 whispered as he pointed out there next move.

_"So are you sure this Garnet can be trusted?" _Mikoto asked just being cautious.

_"She was with Zidane in the orange outfit. I know you have seen her. In our village and when she went to yours on Terra."_

_"Oh yea. She helped us escape along with Zidane." _Mikoto remembered the time that Zidane and Garnet ran into their little village on Terra and started warning everyone to leave and that this place was going to be destroyed by Kuja. _"I will be a distraction so you and everyone else can run on in." _Mikoto whispered and then ran out ahead before Mr. 288 can refuse.

Mikoto ran to the entrance and let herself be seen by the two guards. Then ran to the other tower as fast as she could.

"Hey! Get back here!" The two guards yelled as they went running after her. Mr. 288 and the other mages and genomes ran into the entrance. It was a huge room. There were two large rooms, one to their left and one to their right. Ahead was a staircase that split going left and right with a large painting of a woman ahead of them. Mr. 288 knew exactly who it was.

They all ran up the stairs and along the walkway. Both walkways connected at the top that led into a room. To their left was a closed door, to their right was a spiral staircase and ahead of them was the throne where Garnet now watches performances by other people, including Tantalus who always performed her favorite, 'I Want to be Your Canary'. They had no where to go but up. So they all ran up the spiral stairs and into the double doors ahead of them.

The room they were in left them puzzled. There were doors to the left and right and more double doors ahead. Mr. 288 had no idea which way to go and he really didn't want to end up in any unnecessary trouble.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" All the mages and genomes turned and jumped back when they were caught by Beatrix with her sword pulled out on them.

Mr. 288 stepped up. "I beg you. Let us see Princess Garnet, we are friends of hers along with Vivi, Zidane and the rest of their friends. We are the mages they liberated from Kuja and these are the Genomes they helped on Terra."

Beatrix realized that what he was saying sounds like the stories of Garnet's about her journey with everyone. She sheathed her sword. Just then Garnet walked through the double doors that was ahead of them. She was in a silk night gown, you could see the outline of her body but nothing in detail. She looked up and jumped in surprise of seeing all of these mages and genomes here. "What's going on?"

Beatrix ran up to her. "Your Majesty." Beatrix really couldn't explain this in a very easy way.

Mr. 288 walked up next to Beatrix. "Princess Garnet, we have a big problem. Do you mind if we sit somewhere and talk about it?"

"I see." Garnet nodded sipping a hot cup of tea. "So your village got destroyed by a large attack of comet magic and there was a black figure that you saw when you went back."

Mr. 288 nodded. "I think that person has something to do with our village and they must have something up their sleeve. They shouldn't have any reason to destroy our village."

"I agree. Well your are more than welcome to stay-"

A soldier walked into the room and saluted. With him was Mikoto, her hands being held behind her. He was going to announce the fact that he found her prowling about but was too surprised at the fact that there were a bunch of mages and people with tails.

"Let her go." Beatrix ordered. "She is with them and everything is alright. Return to your post."

"Ma'am." The guards saluted and released Mikoto. Both guards walked off.

Garnet looked at her for awhile. She remembered who she was and that Zidane called her his little sister just before they left for Memoria. Yet, Garnet decided not to say anything and kept her professional look. "Now like I was saying, you are more than welcome to stay since your home was destroyed and it was Vivi's home as well. I'm not too sure where you will stay.I guess we will set you all up some rooms in the castle. We just can't let you be seen by the towns people or anybody else."

Mr. 288 nodded. "That's fine. Once Vivi returns we will inform him so we can go back as soon as we can and rebuild our village. I really hope this does not cause any problems for you."

"Oh no no. Don't worry about it. You guys have helped Vivi and us too so please stay as long as you need. Just ask Beatrix if you need anything."

Beatrix rolled her eyes at the fact she's going to have mages and Zidane look alikes constantly bothering her. "Um, well.your majesty.I-" Beatrix was cut off in the middle of her trying to defend herself not to be bothered by them.

"Beatrix?" Garnet looked at her.

"Yes your majesty?" Beatrix stood at attention.

"Make sure you help them out as they did me. Also, I will be at to a meeting tomorrow so I do not wish to be bothered. The king of Burmecia will be coming here. The mages and genomes must NOT be seen by them. Okay?"

"Yes your majesty." Beatrix bowed.

"Now I'm going to bed. I have an early start tomorrow. Show them to their rooms and help them if they need anything. Good night." Garnet got up and headed out.

Beatrix watched her and turned to face the mages and genomes. They blankly stared at her. She sighed loudly. "Follow me."

A bolt of lightning struck as it began to rain. On one of the roofs to the castle stood Hi. He smiled insanely like he always does when things go his way. "This is going just perfect. Now I need to go bring the news to Burmecia..'Garnet has mages, young king.' They will finally go at it with each other. The rest of the plan is completely up to them. They will start the war in their own way. Kuja, your plan was good but the one thing you did wrong was let that damn genome get in your way. Well, with both of you where you are now you won't be able to interfere." Hi laughed loudly as he disappeared and his voice echoed:

_Zidane, you will never make it back to save your friends and the world you love so much._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading everyone. I hope it was really good for all of you 9 fans. R&R please. I will have chapter 3 and many more coming soon. This story is only getting started. Much fun ahead!

P.S: Yes, Hi does love to talk to himself out loud a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What's up everyone? I was waiting as long as possible until I start Chapter 3. I decided to finally start 'cause I love this story so much so far. This is where things in the story get moving. Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for taking so long but I just couldn't find the time this past while, with a job and all. And to the few people who actually E-mailed me, Thanks for pushing me to finish, it helped. R&R Please!

**Revive and Return**

**Chapter 3: A Little Insight.**

Garnet woke up to the sun shining through the silk white curtains that hang in front of her window. She could hear the birds chirping outside as they flew around. She sat up and looked around her room. She sighed and climbed out of bed.

Garnet was brushing her hair as she was running all what had happened with the Black Mages and Genomes from last night through her head.

Garnet went into a room where a bath was prepared for her by one of the maids. She slipped into the tub and relaxed in the steamy hot water. Garnet couldn't really think straight. The mages and genomes were now living in the castle. She didn't know how long she could keep that up. She was going to be meeting with the Burmecian King today and overall, Zidane was still on her mind.

Garnet looked up at the ceiling lost in thought. _Right now, I should probably only focus on the meeting with Burmecia. _

When she was finally done, Garnet got out, dried off and got dressed in her white dress. She stared herself down in the mirror. Meeting with another leader, something she hasn't done before. She's only seen her mother do it on several occasions. She needed to be as formal as she can possibly be.

She was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Your Majesty? You have a visitor." Beatrix' voice came through the door.

Garnet opened the door and saw Beatrix bowing to her and Hi was behind Beatrix. "Oh, hello Hi. Nice to see you so early."

"Same for you." Hi smiled with closed eyes and then bowed. "I just wanted to go over the meeting with Burmecia with you."

Garnet nodded. "Sure, sure."

Garnet and Hi walked down the hall toward the balcony where she watched performances.

"Now remember, you can't just accuse them of holding Zidane. They will turn it all against you. Politically and publicly."

Garnet nodded. "So…?"

"So, you just say that they have something you want and in return you will give them something they want."

"Right." Garnet nodded confidently.

"Just do your best and don't lose hope. Remember…this is all for Zidane, and they have him."

Garnet nodded.

"Well, good luck. I must be on my way. I have other things to attend to."

"Ok." Garnet smiled. "Thanks a lot for your help Hi. I could have never done all this without you. If you ever need anything. Anything at all. You know where to come to."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Hi bowed. "Now, I must make haste." Hi walked away and as soon he was out of Garnet's sight, he smiled evilly and disappeared into thin air.

Garnet awaited patiently until the ship was ready for departure. She wasn't going to make the King of Burmecia walk to the kingdom so she thought she might as well use an airship to go there. Garnet slumped in her chair, still unsure how she was going to pull this off correctly.

"Your Majesty," Beatrix walked in. "Your ship is ready. We will be leaving right away."

Garnet nodded. "Okay. Let's go. We can't waste any time." Garnet stood up and walked to the airship that awaited her outside. Beatrix followed her closely behind.

Garnet went up a ramp to the main deck of the ship to where a seat was prepared for her to sit comfortably. Garnet stared down at her trembling hands. She was scared yet at the same time she was angry. She was angry at a lot of things, herself, Burmecia, this whole situation. And she was scared of what could happen.

Garnet became lost in thought. _Okay, I tell them they have something I want in return for something they want. I give them their demands and they give me Zidane. I don't know what they want. Money? Help for the repairs? Well, whatever it is…I will give them anything._

Garnet began to clench her fists at the thought of them refusing to give Zidane back. _I will give them anything…_Garnet glared looking straight ahead. _Even a wa- _Garnet was knocked out of thought with a loud crackling sound and a loud boom. She looked and noticed there was a storm outside. She realized they must now be to Burmecia. She thought about what she was just thinking and shook her head. _I can't do that, it would be wrong. Stay focused Garnet. _She said to herself inhaling then exhaling.

A carriage was set up outside for her so she can properly get through the rain. It took her from the ship and through the town. She looked at the town as she went through and noticed how bad it really was. The rain was strong and horrible for them to be building in it. All of the Burmecians and even some Cleyrans were all building but stopped to watch the carriage go by.

Garnet looked ahead and saw the castle ahead. It wasn't a huge castle like Alexandria or Lindblum but you could tell it was where the King resides. The carriage pulled up next to the entrance. Beatrix got out from the front and held up an umbrella to lead Garnet the little bit the carriage couldn't take her.

"Watch your step Your Majesty. And watch your dress too, the ground is wet."

Garnet got out holding up her dress from the ground. She was shielded by the rain thanks to Beatrix, but she was already soaked.

Garnet was lead into the castle where it was dry from the rain. Some soldiers came up greeting her. Garnet could tell they weren't some normal soldiers. They were Dragon Knights and even though Beatrix was the best in the Alexandrian Army, even she would have a problem with several Dragon Knights.

"Welcome Queen Garnet to Burmecia. The King is eager to meet with you so please, follow me." They led her and Beatrix to a conference room. There was a long table with two chairs at each side. There were even more Dragon Knights at the end of the table but Garnet didn't see the King. She sat down and waited.

A young Burmecian boy walked in and at the way the guards treat him, Garnet could tell he was important. Garnet knelt down to greet him. "Why hello there. Are you the son of the King?" Garnet had a very friendly smile as she spoke.

"I was! I'm the King now since he was murdered. I am King Puck!" Puck stood up straight proud of his title.

Garnet looked around and could tell that he was serious. The guards new it was hard to believe so they all nodded to her. Then Garnet jumped up straight and bowed to him. "It is a great honor to meet you Sir King Puck. I thank you for being able to meet me here today."

"Yea, yea. Sit down already. You came here for a reason and I want you here for a reason. So what do you need?"

"Well, um, there is something you have that I want in return for something you want. Like a trade." Garnet sat down as she spoke as calmly as she could.

Puck thought to himself. _She must be talking about that Zidane guy that Hi person told me about. _"Well, our demands our that we would like to have a little more help building our city back to the way it was. Hell, maybe even better! Your mother did do this so I would hope you could help us, I'm sure she would have wanted the same, right?"

"I'm sure she would have." Garnet nodded.

"But, your demand, what is it?"

"Garnet looked up kind of surprised. _I was hoping I didn't have to say it. Oh no…what do I do? _Garnet began to panic. "Well, uh-um, I…you…you know y'know, um…"

Outside on top of a window sill Hi was watching the meeting. He smiled evilly knowing exactly what was going to happen. He knew Puck was going to ask what exactly was her demands and he purposely didn't prepare her for this kind of situation.

"Well, come on. What is your demands so we can make this 'trade'?" Puck grew a little impatient.

_Well, I guess I have no choice. _Garnet swallowed. "I want in return the man you have captive, Zidane."

_I thought so. _"Um, I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we don't have anyone held captive."

_No. This can't be happening. _Garnet put her face into her hands. _What do I do? He is refusing to give him back. I trust in Hi's words. _

Garnet jumped up and slammed her hands on the table. "I will do anything to get him back. Anything. Just please…give him back to me." Garnet began to cry.

"I'm sorry, we don't have him." Puck felt sorry for her but at the same time he was getting mad at the accusations.

"Please…give him back…" Tears were falling onto the table and Garnet began to lose balance.

Puck clenched his fists. "We don't have him! If you stop accusing us of taking someone we don't even know then we might help you!"

"Stop lying to me!" Garnet screamed. "I know you have him. You can't lie to me when I know you have him! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Beatrix grabbed Garnet on the shoulders. "Calm down Garnet. You mustn't accuse them of having Zidane. They don't have him. That's why we sent the others to find him remember? Plus, Freya and Frately would have told us."

"What would you know, you are just a soldier." Garnet spoke bitterly. "They probably don't even know. Come on, their King is a mere child." Garnet stared at Puck with the utmost hatred.

"I have had enough!" Puck slammed his fists on the table. "I am going to have to ask you to leave! NOW!"

"Fine." Garnet said coldly. "But I will get my Zidane back from you. You just wait and see." Garnet ran out of the room. Beatrix looked at Puck. "Listen, she isn't her normal self, she is usually very loving, caring and kind. Please don't pay any mind to what she just said." Puck just stared at Beatrix. Beatrix bowed and ran after her.

Puck turned in his chair and watched the carriage leave the village. He rubbed his eyes out of tiredness and frustration. "Leon." Puck said softly.

"Yes sir." A dragon Knight walked out from the shadows. He wore a black Dragon Knight outfit, had a darker fur color and he held a spear that seemed different for normal battle. More like something used for stealth.

"You are to watch Garnet and inform us of her plans. If she seems like she may rage war on us, then I want to be the first to attack." Leon nodded and disappeared out the door.

Hi laughed as he stood on the head of a statue outside the castle. "Sorry Puck, but you will not be getting the first attack."

In the carriage, Garnet was crying. Beatrix caught up to the carriage, since it left without her, and jumped in with Garnet. "Your Majesty, what is the meaning of all this?" Beatrix was far beyond angry but had a weird feeling up her sleeve. The same feeling she had with Queen Brahne when she went corrupted.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't believe I said those things to the King." Garnet was still crying very hard. She had tears from both ends of both of her eyes falling and she had a runny nose. "I never would have thought I'd say that. I just lost all thought and things just came out."

Beatrix didn't know what to do nor did she know how they were going to fix things. As far as she knew, Burmecia may as well be their enemy.

"I want to go see Uncle Cid." Garnet blurted out. "I want to ask him for advice on what I should do."

Beatrix nodded. "As you wish."

Puck could see the Airship flying away every time a lightning bolt struck. Soon, he couldn't see it anymore. But he knew things would be fine since Leon has his eye on them.

Hi stood at the front gates of Burmecia, ready for his own attack. "I wonder what would be enough for an attack but not something that would wipe them all out. Hmm. I guess fifteen will do." Hi held out his hand and a bunch of glowing white balls of energy came down from the sky. For every ball a Black Mage jumped out. All of the mages immediately ran into the village. Hi could hear the sounds of the Burmecians screams and explosions.

"HA hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa, this is great. Everything is going so much better then I thought. It's also so entertaining to watch too." Hi turned around and disappeared in the rain.

Beatrix stood outside the door to the conference room in Lindblum Castle. She stood with other guards who seemed to be scared considering they were slightly shaking, sweating and wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"WHAAAT!"

Beatrix quickly turned to the door. She could hear Regent Cid screaming at Garnet. Beatrix wasn't too happy to hear the Regent screaming at Garnet for something she really couldn't have helped. Yet, Beatrix couldn't say anything out of line and she did kind of understand.

Inside the room, Cid was stomping back and forth flinging his arms up and down. "I can't believe you said that to the KING! What in god's name were you thinking?"

Garnet didn't say anything. She had nothing to say nor did she have an excuse. She did not know why she said those things but…she did.

"Well?" Cid waited for a response impatiently.

"Honey?" Hilda put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. "Don't get so mad just yet. She's probably shaken up by that meeting. You go rest, don't give yourself a heat attack now." Hilda pushed him out the door where the guards and Beatrix were waiting who jumped into attention and saluted. Cid just waved his hand carelessly back and forth as though he didn't care. Beatrix looked to Hilda and bowed and then walked to Garnet.

Before Beatrix didn't get a word out before Garnet got up from a chair and started to head for the door. "Um…ma'am? What is it we are doing?"

"We are staying here for the night and I am going to wait for Uncle Cid to give me advice on what to do once he calms down." Garnet continued forward.

Beatrix was about to tell Garnet she didn't agree with Regent Cid's actions but instead, she held her tongue and followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stood there in awe as they stared at the Iifa Tree. What they saw was a large army of monsters surrounding the tree itself. Flying monsters took the whole sky above and around the tree, land monsters covered the surface of the tree and the big monsters took front line. The army was so huge that it even blocked the sun from shining down.

Frately didn't say anything and tried to keep his cool but even he was sweating bricks.

"Th-this is a…big problem…very big." Freya said still looking at the monsters. "What do you think we should do Frately?"

"What do you mean?" Eiko blurted out. "We should run for the hills and wait for them to leave!"

"The brat has a point." Amarant spoke up. "What can we possibly do against that number? We may as well go get the Alexandrian, Lindblum, Burmecian and what's left of the Black Mages to take that on and then I'm still unsure. It's no wonder now why we haven't gotten into much fights. They're all friggin here!"

"True." Frately said calmly. "But, I don't think they are planning on leaving any time soon. I think they are waiting for something. They have noticed are presence and have blockaded the entrance on this side. So they might be protecting something from intruders, and in this case…us. So, whatever that is, they are waiting for it."

"Wow!" Amarant said sarcastically. "As helpful as that may be…we still are on issue number one: What the hell do we do?"

"We need to get in but how?" Frately thought and so did everyone else.

"A decoy!" Steiner said. "Or actually, deCOYS! We should have a person sneak in while everyone else draws the monsters attention here."

"Not bad Steiner." Frately grinned.

"Who should go?" Vivi asked.

"Normally I would say Zidane but I think either Frately, Freya or Amarant." Steiner said.

"Agreed but I think that I'm not much suited for climbing trees." Amarant grumbled. "How 'bout Freya or Frately?"

Frately thought. "You're right Amarant, but since I would rather not send Freya by herself and we need someone to lead here, I'll go."

"B-but, Frately…" Freya said hesitant on letting him go.

"No no. I'm going, I'll be back in a few." Frately ran off in another direction headed to the back of the tree making it as least obvious as possible to the monsters.

Everyone just sat down and looked at the horde of monsters that were watching them like Vultures…hell, some of the monsters were Vultures.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frately had successfully snuck past the monsters in the back by climbing through the roots of the tree. He came to an opening under him that he jumped through landing into a brightly lit room. He took a look around and when he turned around he saw seven cocoon like pods, one of which has already been open, the first one from the left.

Frately stared at them, wide-eyed. "What the…what are those?" Frately asked himself aloud. He crept up to the opened one, nothing but mist leaked out. He moved to a closed one but couldn't see what was inside, just mist and a figure shaped head.

Roots from above led to each pod and just as he noticed he heard a screeching, howling sound come down and a light shown through the roots and led to the second pod from the left.

The pod shown bright from the inside and burst open with a bunch of mist spraying out. Frately jumped backwards across the room and hid.

When the mist finally cleared, Frately saw nothing in the pod. Frately walked up to the pod cautiously but nothing seemed to have come out. He sighed out of relief but only a little too soon…

"Who are you…?" A quiet, soft voice echoed from behind him. Frately swung around to see a man standing face-to-face with him. He wore exactly the same black cloak that Hi wore but the hood was down. He had blackish-purple hair that covered most of his face except for his left eye which was also the same color but his eyes were dulled out as if he was blind or had no emotions at all.

"I am Frately of Burmecia…who are you?" Frately was obviously scared but tried his best to stay calm.

"I am…Oboru, and you do not…" Oboru lifted his hand. "Belong here." He smacked Frately across the room and into the wall. Before Frately could open his eyes and realize what had happened, Oboru was already whispering into his ear. "Why are you here…?" Frately immediately was thrown into the floor.

Frately could here him land on the ground from where they were in the wall and walk towards him. Frately grabbed his Glyph and stabbed it through Oboru but he disappeared almost like…"A shadow...?" Frately said to himself.

"Let your worst nightmares become reality…" Oboru held out his hand and a black hole tore open and he grabbed Frately by the face and threw him in.

Frately hit the floor hard. He brought himself to his knees and opened his eyes to fire all around him. He barely made out the area…but it was Burmecia. The fire burned so hard that it didn't even rain and the sky was black, the scenery was red and the air was filled with the smell of flesh and screams. Everywhere he looked someone was being hunted like a rat by a Black Mage.

A woman ran by being chased by three black mages and right then, the woman trips to the ground. All of the mages surround her and as she begs for mercy the mages start beating and stabbing her with their staves until she didn't move and they lit her corpse on fire.

He saw a family run into a house for shelter. Several black mages stopped outside the house and banded together and started casting Demi all in one on the entire house…with a loud 'crunch' and the screams of the people, the house was downsized under the force of Demi.

Frately looked away but to face his one and only lover being held up by the back of her head. The person holding her was none other than himself. Frately watched as tears began to flow from Freya's eyes and eventually, from his own.

He looked at himself, the Frately that was holding Freya who pulled out his Glyph and slowly pushed it through Freya's back coming out her chest. Freya made a couple choking and gurgling sounds but went limp after the Glyph went all the way through.

Frately screamed as loud as he can and flung to the floor, holding his head, eyes wide open. The other Frately through Freya's body to the ground right where he was and Frately was forced to stare into her hollow eyes.

Frately let out another deafening scream and puked all over the floor and himself. His eyes went dull and he fell to the floor breathing heavily.

The other Frately walked up to him and lifted up his Glyph ready to stab down on him but to be cut in half and disappear like a shadow. Frately squinted to see another man standing where the other Frately was. Frately looked up from the floor to see Grey-ish boots, a tail moved about out from under the cloak, Blue-ish pants, he noticed the man was holding a Thief's Sword, on his belt was a Dagger hanging, but the ragged cloak cover the rest of the man.

The man held out his hand. "Come on Frately, you helped me, I help you." The man smiled and Frately reached up for his hand. Everything around Frately vanished like shadows and a bright light flashed in his eyes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, hope you liked that chapter cause it was a pain to get finished but I finally finished it while waiting for an episode of Inu Yasha to load up on YouTube, haha. Chapter 4 is on it's way and I really hope I don't get stuck without the time again like this chapter. Hopefully it'll be up soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF 9.


End file.
